Destined Lovers
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: When Fabia was a little girl, she almost drowned in the pound trying to get a lily but a little boy saved her from that fate. She calls him Phoenix and he calls her Princess. Shun kisses fabia and gives her a ring as a tool to help her find him in the future. now 10 years later, fabia is in high school and meets the popular boy shun kazami but she has a rival as well.
1. Prolouge

Destined Lovers

Prologue

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is a Shun x Fabia Story I came up with a while back and it has been stuck in my head since then so I decided to post it. The rating for now is T but it may go up due to Hentai and Rape. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **

It was a nice sunny day today and two girls were walking in the park.

"Big sis! Look what I found!" The little dark blue haired girl exclaimed, pointing to an aqua colored lily. "Wow! Do you want to show Linus that?" Her older sister asked.

"Yep I will, don't you think he will say it looks pretty?" The dark blue haired girl looked at her sister. "She may." The older sister answered in agreement.

The younger sister then ran to the pond to get it, but then she tripped over a large pebble. "Fabia!" The older sister cried. "Wahh!" The little girl then fell into the pond.

"Fabia, I'll rescue you!" Her older sister Serena cried, running to the pond. Suddenly, a boy came running ahead of her, "I'll rescue your little sister." He yelled, jumping into the pond.

_What's happening? I can't see or breathe. _Fabia thought. She then felt two arms surround her and hold her tightly. The little girl then felt she was going upwards.

For a moment, there were bubbles coming out of the pond. Then he rose out of the pond, holding Serena's little sister. "I got her." The little boy told Serena.

"Thank you so much little boy." Serena told him. The little girl then slowly opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're fine sis, it's just that you fell into the pond and this sweet young man has rescued you from drowning." Fabia's older sister smiled kindly at the black haired boy.

Fabia then looked at the boy who was holding her and looked into his eyes. She then touched his cheeks softly. "They feel warm." She murmured softly. The little boy then handed the little girl over to her sister and ran away.

"Fabia, can you see me?" Serena asked. Fabia nodded, "Yeah I can." She murmured. The dark blue haired girl then saw the boy that rescued her run.

"Wait!" She cried.

"Fabia, where are you…" She got cut off when her little sister ran in the direction the boy ran. As she was running, she tripped over a log and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" She yelled and started to cry. She noticed that she was bleeding on her arm. "I'm bleeding!" She sobbed.

"You're bleeding?"

Fabia then looked up and saw the boy that rescued her standing in front of her. "Let me see your cut." He said. Fabia nodded and showed him her cut.

"Here's my handkerchief." He took out a white cloth from his pocket and tied the cloth around her arm, covering the blood.

"Thank you." Fabia murmured. He then sat down next to her and looked at her in the eye. "You look pretty." He told her. "What's your name? Isn't it Fabia?"

Fabia nodded, "Yeah, but I would rather be called Princess." She murmured. "Well, you can call me Phoenix, I know it sounds girly, but I like that word." He said.

"Well Phoenix, thank you for rescuing me." Fabia thanked him. The little boy smiled "You are welcome. Can we play tomorrow?" He then asked. "Sure! Can you be here at the park?" Fabia asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Promise!" They said at the same time to each other and left.

The next day came and they played all day until it was time to go home. Every day, they played, looking joyful and energetic.

Then one day, after they played, they both sat together. "Phoenix…I have something I need to tell you." Fabia said. "What is it?" Phoenix asked, showing his topaz colored eyes through his black bangs.

The dark blue haired girl took a deep breath. "I am moving back home to a different place far from the park." She finally answered. "Move? To where?" The black haired boy asked.

"Somewhere very far, a place where you won't find me." She said. "Fabia, it's time to go!" Serena called from the bench.

The little girl stood up and was about to walk when Phoenix took her hand. "I don't want you to go!" He whimpered. Fabia then looked at him oddly. "Why?" She asked.

"Because…" He started, looking a bit flustered. Phoenix then stood up and walked to Fabia and pressed his lips against hers and kissed.

When he was done kissing, he looked at Fabia's eyes, "I love you Princess." He whispered.

"R-Really?" Fabia asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Fabia, it's getting late! We need to go!" Serena yelled. Phoenix then took a little velvet box out of his pocket. "Take this box and open it." He whispered. Fabia opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside of it.

"A gold ring?" She asked. "Why would you give me that?"

"Because grown-ups give rings to each other to represent their love for each other so they can be together forever. When you come back from home in the future, we'll probably be bigger by then but try to find me and we will live together and have our own children." Phoenix told her.

Fabia blushed, "Since you gave me this ring, take my silver locket necklace. It has a portrait of me in there." She went into her pocket and gave him her necklace.

"That way, you will be able to find me when I come back." She told him.

"Thank you princess." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"FABIA!" Serena yelled.

"I got to go!" Fabia exclaimed and ran to her older sister. As they were walking away, Phoenix held the necklace tightly in his hand and looked at them walking further and further away.

He knew he would never see her for a long time.

"I will find you when you come back." He murmured sadly, tears leaking out of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Destined Lovers

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is chapter 1. This takes place 10 years later after the prologue. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Bakugan. **

_10 years later…_

Fabia was sleeping in her bed, with the cream colored sheets covering her. She was exhausted after unpacking all of the boxes they moved from Neathia to Bayview the day before.

Of course, moving to Bayview was not that much of a big deal because they lived there 10 years earlier, when Fabia was only 5 years old.

Now that she was 15, her older sister decided to move back to Bayview because they felt it was more comfortable and leave Linus and Captain Elright behind because they liked Neathia better.

"Fabia! It's time to wake up! You wouldn't want to miss your first day of high school!" Her older sister Serena yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes so she could see well. She saw green colored walls and white soft lace curtains.

The neathian stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking a shower would wake her up in the morning and turn her on. As she was showering, she looked at the mirror. It was covered in fog.

"Fabia! School starts in 25 minutes! You are going to be late!" Serena yelled as she was preparing breakfast. "I'm ready!" Fabia yelled from her room as she was doing her hair.

She then looked at the velvet box in the corner of her dresser and opened it. She took out the ring and put it on her hand. _I will find you Phoenix. _She thought with confidence.

She observed her outfit in the mirror as soon as she was done. She wore short yellow overalls which showed her medium sized breasts and a white and orange robe jacket over it along with white and blue boots.

She went down the wooden stairs and walked into the kitchen, and only saw Serena preparing oatmeal for her.

"Good Morning Serena." Fabia mumbled.

"Good Morning to you too Fabia, you really need to get an alarm clock to prevent you from waking up late." Her sister lectured.

The dark blue haired girl did not listen to a word she just said and ate her oatmeal with blueberries on it.

"Have a nice day at school Fabia!" Serena called out.

"I will sis!" Fabia called back as she slung her yellow backpack on her back. She walked and walked until she could not see her house.

As she was walking, she passed by the park, and saw the pond. _I remember that pond. _She thought. It was the pond that she almost drowned in 10 years back.

The neathian shook her head, "I need to go to school." She murmured and looked at the gold ring in her hand. She soon arrived to the school and read the name. "Bayview High School." She read.

She went inside and saw a lot of kids at their lockers.

When they all saw her, they stopped talking and whispered to each other. Fabia tried to ignore them and walked right past them to the office, where she was supposed to go to.

When she arrived, she sat down on a plush chair and waited. "Ah! Are you Fabia Sheen?" A fat guy asked as he came out form the office.

"Yes." Fabia answered. "Perfect timing, come in." He said and went back into his office. "Have a seat miss." He told her. The neathian girl sat down on a plastic chair.

"Welcome to Bayview High School . My name is Richard Wellington but you can call me Principal Wellington. Here, we make sure all of our students get the best education for college and we are very happy to have you as a new student." He greeted and handed her a sheet.

"What is this?" Fabia asked. "That is your schedule Sheen. Would you like me to escort you to your homeroom class and your locker?" He then asked.

"Sure." She answered. Both of them stood up and Fabia followed Principal Wellington to her locker. "Your locker number is 235." He told her.

"Thanks." She said. Fabia then opened her locker and stored her backpack in there. "Now where is my Homeroom?" She asked.

"It's right here." Principal Wellington answered her, pointing to a brown door. He knocked on the door and saw an old lady open it. "Is this the new student?" She asked.

Principal Wellington nodded. The old lady then looked at Fabia. "Come in." She grumbled. Both of the females entered the room. Fabia looked at the students. They were all different from each other.

"Class, this is Fabia Sheen. She is a new student and she will be joining our class for the time being. Now Miss Sheen. I am Mrs. Bruntford. Do you have anything to say about yourself?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

"No, I do not have anything to say, but I hope that we can all get along well and be great friends." She said.

then pointed to the empty seat in the middle of two girls. "You may sit in the seat between Chris and Soon."

Fabia walked to the empty seat and sat there. She looked at Chris, who had blond hair and purple eyes and a gray suit on. "Hello." Fabia greeted.

Chris just glared at Fabia and looked away. Fabia then looked to the red haired girl named Soon, who had blue eyes who wore a fancy outfit. "Hi." Fabia greeted. Unfortunately, she looked away too, scowling.

Later after classes, it was time for lunch. All of the kids took their lunch money and lunches and headed to the Cafeteria. Fabia sighed and took out her lunch.

So far, she didn't make a single friend at school. As she was closing her locker, 4 girls came up to her.

"Are you the new girl in 's class? My name is Julie Heyward by the way." The Silver haired girl asked her. She nodded at her. "Wanna come over and sit with us?" A girl with blue eyes and orange hair asked. "Yes." Fabia answered.

"Isn't your name Fabia?" Another girl with long orange hair but had brown eyes asked me, "Yeah, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Alice Gehabich." The brown eyed girl answered. A aqua haired girl with green eyes like Fabia's then came up to her.

"Who are you?" Fabia asked her.

"My name is Runo Misaki, Fabia." The aqua haired girl answered. "Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria and snag a seat before we end up sitting next to the garbage cans." Julie said.

Soon, All 5 girls snagged a seat in the cafeteria before anyone else could. "I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier, but my name is Mira Clay Fabia." The blue eyed girl with fiery orange hair said.

"Oh, thanks for that Mira." Fabia said. "So anyway Fabia, how are you enjoying your first day of school?" Julie asked. "It's pretty good. Except for the time in my homeroom when two girls sitting next to me scowled at me when I said hi to them."

"What are their names?" Runo asked. "I think their names where Chris and Soon." Fabia said.

Mira gasped. "You should never talk to Soon and Chris." she said. "They are pure bitches. They don't talk to any girls."

"Mira's right. Those girls only talk to boys, and not only that, they flirt with them too. It's so disgusting how they flirt. It makes me want to throw up in my mouth." Julie said.

Alice nodded in agreement. "They serve as servants to the great unofficial queen of this school." She said as she ate her warm porridge. "Great unofficial queen?" Fabia asked, looking confused.

"In Bayview High, there is an unofficial queen that rules over the school, such as dealing with boys and other things. She's like a dictator. If you do one wrong step, things won't be that good." Alice explained looking at Fabia.

"What's the queen's name?" Fabia asked.

"Her name is Queen Sellon the Tyrant." Runo Misaki answered. "Stay away from her and her servants Fabia."

"Ok, thanks for the reminder." Fabia said. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Lunch is over, what class do you guys have next?" Julie asked. "I have Gym."

"I have Gym with ." Alice answered.

"Same thing." Runo said.

"Me as well." Mira said.

"Yeah, I have Gym with too." Fabia said.

"Oohh…So that means all of us have Gym together. Let's go!" Julie squealed. As the girls skipped to Gym Class, Fabia accidently tripped. "Woah!" Fabia exclaimed as she bumped into someone. "Ouch!" A male voice cried as he fell to the ground.

"Fabia!" Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira exclaimed. Fabia opened her eyes.

"Hmm, How come I don't feel hurt?" She asked herself. She looked at the ground and saw a guy lying down on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Fabia exclaimed, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy said, opening his eyes, Fabia gasped as he did that. _His eyes and hair look very similar to the boy I met 10 years ago. _She thought.

"Um…Miss? Are you OK?" The black haired boy asked. "Yeah…I am alright." Fabia answered, blushing. _I can't believe what I have done; I sat on top of a boy._ She thought.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, his topaz colored eyes looking at her face. "Um…Fabia Sheen, what's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Shun Kazami." The boy replied. Both teens stared into each other's eyes for quite a while until the bell rang. "Ahh!I'm going to be late for gym!" Fabia exclaimed.

"Let's go together, since I am going to Gym too." Shun told her.

"R-Really?" Fabia asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Shun said and took her hand and held it. "Now let's run before yells at us."

Fabia nodded and both teens started to run. _What is this feeling? _Fabia thought in her mind. Her heart started to beat in her own way. She had never felt like this before.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Destined Lovers

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is Chapter 2 of Destined Lovers, I do not own Bakugan. **

"Fabia! Aren't you going to…?" Runo started but Julie hushed her. "Let them run to gym together." Julie said.

As soon as Shun and Fabia arrived to Gym. They were stopped by . "Well, Well, Well. If we have some lovebirds running late to class." He said and glared at them.

"You're mistaken , we're not lovebirds." Shun said. glared at Shun Kazami. "I don't care. Separate and get to the locker room and change into your gym uniform. And as for you…Aren't you the new girl?" He asked, his dim blue eyes staring at Fabia.

"Yes. My name is Fabia Sheen." She answered him. "Ok, here is your uniform. Now get your ass in the locker room before I take those clothes off of you!" He snapped.

"Y-Yes ." Fabia stammered. She rushed into the locker room and hung her old clothes on a hanger and put on her Gym clothes. Soon, she saw a ton of girls entering the gym room.

While she was putting her gym clothes on, Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira ran over to her. "Woah Girl! That was pretty shocking." Julie squealed.

"Yeah, the whole school saw everything." Mira agreed.

"But Mira…Queen Sellon…" Alice started. "Yeah, the queen." Runo said, looking worried.

"Oh yeah." Mira muttered. "I told you we should have let her come with us." Runo glared at Mira.

"What about Queen Sellon?" Fabia asked. "Well…There is a little problem. You see, Queen Sellon has a crush on Shun Kazami." Julie said. "Yeah, a ginormous crush on him." Alice added.

"She'll go crazy if another girl has contact with him Fabia." Mira commented. "What will she do to me?" The dark blue haired girl nervously asked. "I don't know, but it won't be that good." Runo answered.

"Yeah, but we will try to explain to her that you did not know." Julie assured her. "Thanks guys." Fabia smiled.

then opened the door. "Girls! It's time to get out. Don't make me come in there." He growled. "Yes ! We're coming." Julie yelled out. As the girls went into the gym, all of the people whispered and pointed at Fabia. "Hey you!" Someone shouted and pointed at Fabia.

"Y-Yes?" Fabia asked nervously. The blond girl that sat next to Fabia in homeroom walked up to her. "I hear you knocked down Shun Kazami, the most popular boy in the school. My name is Chris by the way."

"Yeah, I did by accident." Fabia answered. Chris glared at Fabia and took her hand. "You're going to have some words with Queen Sellon Fabia. She isn't too happy right now. Hopefully she won't give you a harsh punishment." Chris snickered.

"I'm telling you it was purely an accident. I didn't mean to knock him down." Fabia objected. "Tell that to the Queen, not me." Chris snapped and dragged her over to the mini crowd. Fabia gasped as soon as she saw the queen.

"Queen Sellon, Here is the girl that knocked down Shun minutes earlier." Chris said, trying to get into the green paper circles. The fans then departed and Fabia saw a tall black haired woman wearing a shirt and gym shorts.

The tall black haired woman then looked at Fabia. "Well, if it isn't it the new girl named Fabia Sheen that knocked down Shun Kazami." She coldly said. "

The neathian gulped and nodded. "I am very sorry your majesty, it was purely an accident. I did not mean to do it. I was not watching where I was going and I bumped into him."

Queen Sellon then glared at Fabia.

"Well, since you are new here, let me introduce myself. My name is Sellon Sky, also known as Queen Sellon, I am the unofficial ruler of this school and I decide the rules. If anyone breaks the rules, they will be punished and I will chain them to the janitor's closet." She explained, her black eyes narrowing.

"Ok, I get it." Fabia said softly. "I really like Shun Kazami you see, and I get angry if any girl talks to him or even walks near him. Shun Kazami is my dream boyfriend you see. Does that make sense Fabia?" Sellon asked.

"Yes it does." Fabia replied.

"Now, I'll let this slide but don't do this on purpose again." Sellon hissed. "She did not do it on purpose!" Mira yelled. Fabia turned around and saw Mira walk up to them. "Well, if it isn't it Mira Clay, the peasant." Sellon snickered.

"It was a pure accident. We were all skipping and Fabia bumped into him. She was late at last minute so Shun took Fabia's hand and they both ran." Mira explained.

"Shun took Fabia's hand?" Sellon hissed.

"Queen Sellon, please calm down." Chris begged. Fabia gulped.

"IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL PUNISH YOU TO THE MAX! NOW BOTH OF YOU LEAVE BEFORE I BECOME ANGRY!" The queen yelled.

Fabia whimpered in fear as Mira held her hand. "Don't worry, but you should be glad you did not get punished this time by that bitch." Mira comforted her. "Thanks Mira. I really appreciate it." Fabia said. "Aw…It's no problem. Let's meet Runo, Alice, and Julie." Mira said. The neathian nodded.

"TWEETT!" A loud whistle blew. All of the students became quiet. "Ok shrimps, today we are going to do square dancing. I already picked your partners so there will be no hurt feelings whatsoever. It will be boy x girl." announced. Everyone in the class groaned.

"Ok. I'll announce the partners. Dan Kuso will be with Runo Misaki, Alice Gehabich with Joe Brown. Mylene Pharaoh with Shadow Prove. Mira Clay with Ace Grit. Sellon Sky with Shun Kazami. Julie Heyward with Jake Vallroy. Chan-Lee with Billy Gilbert…" read.

All of the kids were partnered up with their partners. Soon, Fabia Sheen was the only one left. "Fabia Sheen, you will dance with Koji Beetle." announced.

The neathian then saw a brown haired spiky boy approach her. "My name is Koji Beetle. Nice to meet you Fabia Sheen." He said. Fabia smiled and stood up. "Let's dance!" She said.

Koji blushed, _Wow, this girl is sure cute. _He thought. As the music was blaring through the speakers, Koji danced with Fabia. He felt that this day could never end.

Soon, Gym class was over. As Fabia walked out of the changing room. She saw Shun Kazami coming outside. He stopped and looked at her. "Thank you for saving me from being late." Fabia blushed. Shun chuckled and touched Fabia's hand. "It's no problem.

He then looked at Fabia in the eyes and Fabia looked at him back.

"Shun!" Sellon cried and ran to him. Fabia and Shun stopped looking at each other. "Well, I got to go to English Class, see ya." Fabia muttered and ran away.

"Wait!" Shun exclaimed.

"Shun Kazami. Let's walk to our lockers together. Pretty Please?" Sellon whined like a 5 year old in the toys aisle. "No, I need to get to class." Shun replied sternly and walked away.

Sellon watched Shun as he walked farther and farther away. "Tsk. Soon!" Sellon called. A red haired girl with blue eyes appeared.

"Yes Queen Sellon?" Soon asked. "You have English Class next. I want you to monitor Shun and that new girl." She hissed.

Meanwhile, Shun Kazami was at his locker. As he was taking his binders and textbooks out for his class. He took out a sliver locket necklace and opened it.

In it was a picture of a girl he met a long time ago. He then thought about Fabia Sheen. "Maybe." He murmured and closed the locket up and put it back in his locker.

He turned around and saw Fabia walk within the crowd. _I'll try to get to know her better. _He thought.

The black haired boy walked up to her but she did not notice him and walked straight to English class with .

Fabia went up to the teacher. "Excuse me, I am the new student. Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Ok young lady, what is your name?" asked. "Fabia Sheen." The neathian answered.

"Ok, you may sit next to Shun Kazami. There is an empty seat next to him." The old teacher wearily said.

Fabia looked at Shun and blushed a little bit. "Ok." She murmured. She then felt her heart beat fast in its own way again. _The feeling came back. _She thought as she sat down next to him.

"Settle down class." The teacher, named muttered.

"Ok, we will be finishing our Grapes of Wrath books. Please read the final chapter and answer the reading. You will be working on this with the person that sits next to you." She murmured.

Fabia looked at the person that sat next to her.

"Hi." Shun Kazami smiled. Fabia blushed again and looked away. "Is there something wrong?" Shun asked. "No, there's nothing wrong." Fabia replied, her heart beating fast.

"Ok. Well we need to work on the assignment." Shun told her. "Yeah." The dark blue haired teen muttered. They both laughed and talked during the assignment and got an A+ on the assignment on review.

Soon, the day was over. "It was fun Fabia." Shun said. Fabia smiled back. "You are welcome." She replied. Shun blushed as soon as she did that. They stared at each other for a while until the bell rang. "I gotta go." Shun murmured. "Bye."

Fabia waved back and saw him walk away.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

Destined Lovers

Chapter 3

**Sayuri Lapis: Please leave a review after you read the story and if you like it. Please fav and follow. I do not own Bakugan. **

"I'm home Serena!" Fabia called out as she arrived home.

"Welcome back! How was school today?" Serena asked. Fabia placed her backpack on the kitchen table.

"It was fun. I met a lot of people." She said. "Did you make any friends?" Serena then asked. "Yeah, I did. Their names are Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira." Fabia answered.

"Did you talk to any boys today?" Serena asked. Fabia blushed, "Why would you ask that?"

"I just want to know. Did you?" Serena asked again. "Yeah, I did. It's none of your business." Fabia said and walked up to her room.

"Man what a day." Fabia sighed and lied down on her bed. She looked at the ring she wore on her finger. That thought led to the incident that she knocked down Shun Kazami on accident earlier today.

"Arrgghh, I am so embarrassed." She muttered to herself. "But come to think of it. Shun Kazami looks almost like that boy from that time."

She looked at the gold ring she wore carved with the words I love you on it. The neathian then looked outside the window and sighed. "Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Shun Kazami was in his practice hall, doing Ninja training. For some reason, he could not focus on his training because his mind was on the new girl that sat on him after lunch.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Shun then went into his pocket and took out the necklace. "Shun…Is there something wrong?" His grandfather asked.

"Yeah, my mind is fuzzy for some reason today." The ninja responded, stuffing the necklace into his pocket.

"Why don't you go take a relaxing shower? Maybe that will calm you down." The old man suggested. "You're right." Shun walked past him and walked upstairs.

He then took the necklace out of the pocket again and looked at the picture inside. "They look almost the same. But I can't be sure." He murmured.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll answer it." Shun called and opened the door. When he did, he wished he had never answered the doorbell.

"Shun…" Sellon giggled.

"What do you want? It's late you know." Shun said, looking very annoyed.

"I need help with the English homework." Sellon explained. "Soon and Chris need help with it too." The black haired woman added, looking at her servants.

"Come in." Shun grumbled. He really did not like it when late guests came in, especially since it was Sellon.

Sellon and her servants sat in the guest room. "I'm going to take a shower, so wait patiently." The ninja told them. "Ok." All 3 girls replied.

"Man, what nerve of those 3 girls to come in when I was about to take a shower." Shun complained and let out an exasperated sigh.

As he applied shampoo to his hair, he thought about Fabia being in the shower. "Got to stop thinking about that." He sighed.

When he was done with the shower, he went downstairs and saw that Sellon, Soon, and Chris were gone. "They're not here." He commented. He looked around.

"I don't care. They probably left the house." He sighed and went to his room.

As soon as he closed the doors behind him and snuggled under the covers, he felt something squishy and hard. He sat up and saw Sellon, Soon, and Chris sitting around him. "Hi there." They giggled.

"You girls…" The raven haired teen growled.

He then kicked them out of the house. "I don't want to see you two in my house ever again. If you come back, I swear I will call the cops on you guys!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was a flop." Sellon muttered,

"Um, Queen Sellon? I have something I need to tell you." Soon said.

"Is it about Shun Kazami?" The black haired woman asked, Soon nodded. "Well, that new girl is in my English class and she sat next to Shun Kazami and when they were working together, I saw him smile when he looked at Fabia." The red head said.

"You saw Shun WHAT?" Chris asked.

"I said I saw Shun smile when he looked at Fabia." said Soon.

Sellon frowned, "Well then, I want you and Chris to keep a close eye on them. That woman will soon become an eyesore to us soon if things become worse." She growled.

Soon and Chris nodded. "As you wish Sellon." They said at the same time.

The next morning rolled around, Fabia got up and did her daily routine of getting up in the morning. "I'm leaving for school Serena." Fabia told her older sister.

"Ok, have a nice day at school." Serena replied.

As Fabia ran out of the house, she then saw Shun Kazami walking on her street. "Hey Fabia!" Shun called out. Fabia walked up to him.

"Hey." The neathian greeted. The ninja then took Fabia's hand. "Wanna walk to school together?" He asked. "Yeah, but I am not holding hands." The blue haired girl said.

"Ok, you don't have to if you don't want to." The ninja told her. Both of them started to walk upwards to the end of the street. "Do you live on my street?" Fabia asked, glancing at Shun.

"No, I live on the street next to yours. I live in that gigantic Asian style house." The black haired teen answered.

"Oh." Fabia muttered. Shun looked at the dark blue haired girl. "Do you want to come over to my house today?" He asked. "Sure." Fabia answered, looking happy.

_Wow, she said yes. _Shun giddily thought. As they were walking together, Sellon came out of nowhere and flown onto her crush. "Good Morning Shun." She sweetly greeted, while giving Fabia a scowl.

"Good morning Sellon." Shun greeted back. "Can I come over to your house today?" She asked.

"No you may not because of last night, and Fabia's coming over to my house today anyway." Shun told her.

_What? Shun Kazami has never asked a girl to come over to his house! _Sellon angrily thought.

"But can we walk to school together today?" Sellon begged, giving him puppy eyes. "No, I am walking with Fabia today." Shun sighed, looking annoyed.

"But please…" Sellon whimpered.

"If you want to walk with Sellon, that's fine, I can walk by myself." Fabia said and ran away. "Fabia, wait…" Shun started but stopped when she saw her run further and further away.

Sellon smirked; _I got rid of that pesky girl. _She giddily thought. The black haired woman then took Shun's hand. "So can we walk together?"

The ninja shook his head, "No I can walk by myself." He walked faster. _Tsk! _Sellon angrily thought.

As Fabia arrived to Bayview High, she saw Shun Kazami catch up to her.

"Sorry for what happened earlier." The black haired teen apologized. "What is it that you need to apologize for?" The neathian asked.

"That Sellon interrupted us. Are you still going to come over to my house today?" He nervously asked, hoping that she would still come.

"Of course I will come." Fabia assured him. Both teens stared at each other for a while until Shun noticed that she was wearing a ring. "I like your ring." He told Fabia.

"Thanks, someone gave it to me 10 years ago." The green eyed girl told Shun. Suddenly, the bell rang. "I have to go to class. See ya…" Fabia walked away.

Shun just stood there, dumbfounded. "That ring…" He muttered and put his hand into his pockets.

He then took his hands out of his pockets and opened the locket. "I will find you princess…" He whispered.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Destined Lovers

Chapter 4

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you like the story so far. I do not own Bakugan. This chapter explores Fabia's fantasy so I changed the rating to M. I also made up Soon and Chris's last names as well. **

Fabia sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"Fabia Sheen." Mrs. Bruntford called out as she was taking attendance. "Here." She sighed.

_Why does Shun want me over at his house today? _She thought. Ever since he asked her, she had been feeling quite confused. The neathian took her notebook out and doodled in it.

When she was done, it was filled with hearts and of course, his name. "Arrghh…Why am I like this. There's no way I like a boy at all." She yelled.

" , is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Bruntford roughly asked, "No." Fabia muttered.

"Then keep personal things to yourself." The old teacher sternly told her. The class snickered and giggled especially Soon and Chris.

_How embarrassing. _Fabia thought and blushed. For the rest of class, she tried to hang low.

When Biology was done, Fabia went to her locker and saw Runo standing there. "Hey Fabia!" Runo exclaimed.

"Hey Runo, What's up?" The dark blue haired girl asked. "Nothing, I got my schedule changed, what class are you going to? I'm going to Art Class next." The blunette told her.

"Same thing, is it with Mr. Henderson?" Fabia asked. Runo nodded, "We're going to be in the same class. Isn't that so exciting?" She asked Fabia.

As they were walking to the art classroom, they saw Chris and Soon. "Ugh…Class with those assholes." Runo muttered. "What's an asshole?" The neathian asked.

"Oh um…I'll tell you later." Runo answered, looking a little flustered, when Chris and Soon saw Fabia, they whispered to each other and giggled.

"Ignore them Fabia, they're just losers." The blunette told the neathian and held her hand. "Want to sit over there?" She asked her best friend.

"Sure." Fabia replied. A brown haired grown man came into the room. "Ok class, welcome to your first class of the new semester. I'm sorry that we started a little late due to circumstances, but we'll start by drawing still life." He said, rubbing his temples.

"I'll pass out pencil and paper, but first, I must make assigned seats so there will be no complaints." He said. The whole class groaned.

Teachers were old and tired these days so they thought the best thing to do is to assign them seats without complaints. "Ok, at this table, Runo Misaki and Fabia Sheen will sit on one side and Chris Roach and Soon Hathaway will sit on the other." He said, pointing at the table near the door.

"We're sitting together!" Runo squealed. "Yeah." Fabia muttered. The blunette took her friends hand and dragged her over to the table they were going to sit at.

Chris and Soon sat on the other side. "Well, if it isn't it those losers." The blond haired girl snickered. "Shut up Chris, we won't be talking to you and Soon." Runo coldly said.

"Humph, I'll be glad to sit across from that new girl. She seems to be a pain. I mean, just look at her hair, it looks sloppy." Soon commented, her lips curled into a devious smile.

"Well…My hair has been always like this. I can't do anything about it." Fabia said, trying to be nice after Soon gave her an insult.

"Yeah, you're not going to get a boy like that Fabia, especially after what you yelled out in homeroom class today." Chris snickered.

Runo looked at Fabia, "What did you yell out in homeroom today?" She asked curiously.

The neathian blushed, her cheeks turning rosy pink. "I yelled out that there was no way a boy would like me." She muttered.

"Well, that's ok, everyone makes mistakes. Tell me the rest at lunch." Runo said and glared at Soon and Chris.

"Whatever, we're just going to sit here because the teacher said." Soon snapped, Runo rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to those jerks Fabia." She said.

Fabia nodded and started to draw a vase filled with roses. A while later, Chris looked up from her drawing and Runo went up to go to the bathroom.

"Um…Fabia?" Chris sweetly asked. "What?" the neathian asked. "I'm quite thirsty; may you get me a drink?" She asked.

"Sure." Fabia stood up and went to the fountains to get a cup. "Do it." Soon whispered. Chris nodded and ripped Fabia's drawing up and walked up to Fabia.

"I'm really thirsty. Let me get the water. You take too long" The blonde whined and filled up a large cup of water.

_Now to part two, _Chris thought "Hey Fabia, come out here." Chris said. "Ok." The dark blue haired girl answered, following Chris.

The blond haired girl looked around the room to see if the teacher was there, and he wasn't. _Great. _She thought.

"Have you ever felt refreshed once?" Chris dully asked. The neathian nodded, "Yep, why do you ask that though?"

"Because I want you to feel it again!" She yelled and poured the water on Fabia's head. "Oops." Chris said. "My mistake." she snickered. Fabia looked at herself and then looked at Chris, looking like she was about to cry. She was really wet.

"You should stay away from Shun Kazami." Chris said, glaring at her. "Everyone knows that he loves Queen Sellon and not an ordinary girl like you."

Before Fabia could speak, Soon arrived up to her. "You should have known better…SLUT!" She shouted at the last word.

Fabia could feel hot tears streaming down her face as she slumped down. She had never felt this embarrassed before. Everyone was laughing at her, except Runo Misaki, who came up to her.

"What happened Fabia?" She asked, helping her friend stand up.

"Nothing." The neathian cracked. Her legs felt like jelly. "Do you need help walking to the nurses' office?" Runo asked. Fabia nodded.

_At the nurses' office…_

"Oh dear…What happened?" Nurse Holly asked as Fabia and Runo walked in. "Chris threw water on Fabia and her clothes got wet. Can you give her new clothes?" The aqua haired girl asked.

Nurse Holly nodded. "Sure thing, come in Fabia." The brown haired woman told her. The blue haired teen nodded and walked in. "lay down on this bed and wait while I bring you some new clothes to wear." She assured her. Fabia lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

There were a lot of little black dots scattered everywhere. _I think I'll close my eyes and go to sleep for a little bit. _She slowly closed her eyelids and drew into a quiet sleep.

_In her dream…_

"Where am I?" Fabia asked herself. She looked at her surroundings. There were pale curtains; the walls were colored a honey yellow.

"I'll get up." Fabia said and tried to get off of the bed, but she couldn't. "What the…" The neathian started. She saw herself chained to the bed with gold cuffs. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why am I chained to the bed?"

The neathian then heard footsteps approach to the room. The door opened and Fabia gasped. "Shun?" She asked. He looked so hot without a shirt and his boxers were exposed too with his sloppily put pants.

"Fabia, you're finally awake." He breathed, going on top of her. "Where am I? Why am I chained to the bed? Why are you shirtless?" Fabia asked.

"Because you are married to me that's what." He whispered, making Fabia's body shiver. "And let's get that pesky nightgown as well." He huskily snapped, pushing her down and ripping the gold nightgown off of her body. "Ah, Shun! Don't do this to me!" She yelled.

"I don't care. You're my wife, and you listen to me." Shun kissed her neck and bit it lightly. "Uhnnn…" Fabia moaned as he went down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

His fingers then traced her breast curves. "Don't stop…" Fabia moaned. "Of course I won't stop." He said and kissed her hips softly. He then arrived to her female spot and put her legs down on his shoulders.

The neathian was starting to get wet, very wet. Shun then nibbled on her clit and her cum got all over his face.

"Let's see how this feels for you." The black haired man said and slipped a finger into her insides. "Ah!" She sharply moaned. It felt so good, so good that she didn't care about anything anymore.

As his finger probed her insides, Fabia felt her body start to heat up. "That's enough." He said and drew his fingers out of her insides. He looked at Fabia, who was breathing heavily. "Am I going too hard on you?" He asked.

The dark blue haired girl shook her head. "No, it's fine. Continue." She moaned. Shun then took his pants and boxers off. "Time for fuckery." He grinned and slammed inside of Fabia.

The neathian started to cry a little bit because of the pain, but soon, the pain faded away. "Oh my gosh! It feels so good!" She screamed out of pleasure.

Shun Kazami then continued to thrust in and out of her. After the final climax, Shun and Fabia both shared a deep kiss and fell into a deep sleep.

_Exiting the dream…_

Fabia woke up. She looked around; she was in the nurses' office, lying down on a bed. _Was it all a dream? _She thought.

She then touched her female spot. It felt wet. _I have been fantasizing too much._ She thought.

"Oh Fabia, you're finally awake!" Nurse Holly said. "When I checked up on you, I saw you sleeping." She said. "I'm sorry for sleeping. I just got a little tired." Fabia explained.

"I understand. Well, it's almost lunch time dear. Here are your new clothes." The nurse handed her a pile of folded jeans and a shirt.

"Thank you." Fabia replied and left the nurse's office as soon as she put them on and headed straight to her locker.

She then ran into Koji Beetle, her dance partner in Gym class. "Hey Fabia!" He exclaimed. The neathian looked at the brown haired boy. "Hey Koji, what's up?" She asked.

"Can you sit with us at our lunch table?" He nervously asked, looking at Fabia in the eye. "I already promised Runo I would sit with her. I'm sorry." Fabia apologized.

"Oh, that's ok." Koji muttered, feeling a little bit hurt. "Maybe another day?" Fabia asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine by me." The brown haired boy said, feeling a lot better. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you in Gym class." She said and walked away.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

Destined Lovers

Chapter 5

**Sayuri Lapis: Please leave some reviews! I do not own Bakugan. **

Fabia sighed and walked to the lunchroom. She felt so embarrassed wearing these clothes. It didn't look like anyone else would wear them. She wore a babyish shirt and baggy jean pants.

As she walked in, everyone in the cafeteria looked at her and snickered. Some even whispered and pointed at her.

The neathian bit her lip to prevent tears coming down her cheeks. _I can't do this! _She thought and ran out of the cafeteria. "Fabia!" She heard Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira's voices. She turned around and saw them running up to her.

"Why aren't you going to sit with us?" Julie worriedly asked. "I…I…" Fabia sobbed, hot tears coming down her cheeks.

"Fabia, what's wrong?" Alice asked. "Chris poured water on her in Art Class today." Runo explained. "That blond bitch did that?" Mira growled.

"It's alright Fabia." Julie said to her.

"Me, Alice, Julie, and Mira are here for you." Runo calmed her down and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks." Fabia giggled, starting to smile.

Sellon, Chris, and Soon then arrived to them. "Ha Ha! Looks like someone has finally learned her lesson." Sellon laughed.

"What are you doing here Sellon?" Runo growled. "We didn't invite you."

"I heard about what happened last period. Too bad that happened, but you can forgive Chris right?" The queen asked the neathian.

"Sure." Fabia muttered, not really buying it. "I warn you, stay away from Shun Kazami. If you don't, things will be hard for you." Sellon hissed.

Fabia gulped and nodded. "Come on girls." The black haired woman said and her servants followed her.

"What an asshole." Julie muttered as she watched them walk away. "She is truly self-conscious." Alice muttered as well.

Fabia managed to stand up. "She can't forbid me from talking to him. He asked me if I could come over to his house after school today." She said.

"Wait, he invited you over?" Mira asked, her eyes widened.

Fabia nodded, "I think he wants to get to know me better."

"That's lucky. Shun Kazami never invites a girl over; Except Sellon has gone to his house so many times. But he has kicked her out." Mira explained.

Alice nodded, "But you're the first girl that he has invited to go over to his house." She said.

"Maybe he likes you." Julie suggested. "We're just only going as friends, not lovers." Fabia blushed.

Alice then noticed her ring, "Um…Fabia, I like your ring, where did you get it?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Oh…Someone special gave it to me when I was a little girl." The neathian answered. "Who is your special person?" Runo asked, looking curious.

"When I was a little girl, I lived here in Bayview for a while and one day, me and my sister went to the park to pick a lily." Fabia started.

"Go on." Julie said.

"I found a lily, but when I was going to get it, I tripped into the pond. I almost drowned, but luckily, a boy saved my life." Fabia continued.

"And what was his name?" Runo asked.

"He didn't tell me his real name but he said he wanted to be called Phoenix. Anyway, after that, we became good friends and we played all of the time day after day. Until I had to move, he became really upset, and…" Fabia trailed off, her cheeks turned bright pink.

"And what…?" Alice asked.

"He kissed me and said that he loved me a lot. So he gave me this ring as a token of our love and I gave him my silver locket necklace." The neathian said, showing Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira her ring. "And he said that when I come back, I'll have to look for him, and we'll get married and have our own children when we find each other." Fabia finished.

"How romantic!" Julie sighed.

"I can't lose this ring. It is very precious to me." Fabia told them.

"Now that you think of it, I think Shun Kazami has someone precious to him too." Runo said. "What do you mean Runo?" Fabia asked. "I have a locker next to him and he always takes out a silver necklace." The blue haired girl told her.

"Really?" Fabia asked, surprised. "Yeah, and a lot of girls ask him out but he says no to them because he is in love with the girl that gave him the necklace." Runo explained.

"Who knows who Shun's mystery girl is." Alice said.

"Fabia!" A male voice rang out.

The neathian turned around and saw Koji, her dance partner, run up to her. "Wanna go to Gym class together? After all, lunch is over." He said.

"Sure." Fabia nodded. "Um…Koji, she was planning to walk with us." Runo said. "No offense."

Koji's face fell. "Um…Ok. Well, see ya in gym class." He muttered.

"Runo, you hurt Koji's feelings." Fabia scolded. "I don't think you should go near him." Runo defended. "I don't really like that guy that much Fabia, something's fishy about him." Alice said.

The girls soon found a seat to sit in the cafeteria and Fabia told them story of what happened in homeroom class. Soon, lunch was over.

As the girls were walking to Gym Class, Fabia saw Shun Kazami walk into the boys' locker room. _Maybe he could be it, maybe not._

Fabia thought and went inside. As she went inside, she heard smooching from one of the stalls.

She accidentally opened the stall and gasped, she saw a boy and a girl making out in there. "I'm sorry!" She squealed and ran to her locker. _That was surprising! _She thought.

As she changed, she saw Soon and Chris arrive to her. "What an ugly body." Chris taunted. Fabia sighed, "Thanks for the comment. I really appreciate it." The neathian sarcastically replied.

"Hah, I heard that you are going over to Shun's house today, is that true?" Soon asked.

"It's none of your business, Shun asked me, not you." Fabia answered, glaring at her.

Soon and Chris pushed her down onto the ground. "What are you doing?" Fabia nervously asked. "Just looking at your body." Soon smirked as she took off Fabia's shirt. "Stop this!" Fabia yelled.

"Now let's take off the bra." Chris said as she unbuckled it. "Wow…Her breasts look cute!" Soon squealed.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Will asked as he opened the door to the girls changing room.

"Ahh…Nothing Mr. Will, just Fabia being lewd." The blonde lied.

"That's not true!" Fabia cried. "Chris and Soon took my shirt off…"

"I don't want to hear it! Do your lesbian stuff outside the school. NOW GET IN THE GYM!" He shouted. All of the girls in the locker room squealed and ran out as fast as they could.

Fabia got out last, trudging into the gymnasium. She then tripped over a guy's leg. "Auugghh!" She screamed and landed on something soft.

The whole gymnasium gasped, including Mr. Will.

Fabia looked up and realized she fell into Shun Kazami again. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "What a huge crybaby." Chris yelled.

The black haired teen looked at Fabia crying. "It's alright. We all make mistakes." He hushed her. He then looked at her shorts. "Your panties are showing." He whispered.

The neathian looked down, he was right. Her bright yellow panties were showing in front of everyone. "I didn't know she wore yellow panties!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed, some pointing.

This only made Fabia cry even more. Everyone laughed, except Runo, Alice, Julie, Mira, and Shun Kazami.

"Fabia, come over here." Julie said and Runo, Alice, and Mira followed her as well over to Fabia. "It's alright Fabia, we all have embarrassing moments." Mira comforted her.

"Come on, sit with us." Alice said and held Fabia's hand. The group of girls then walked over to the wall and sat against it. "Ok, anyway, get with your dance partners." Mr. Will sighed.

Everyone got to their dance partners. "Let's dance!" Koji said as he walked to Fabia. "I don't feel like it today." She sighed.

"Why? Just don't let it bother you." Koji coaxed. "And it was kind of funny too."

That hit a nerve on Fabia. "Get away from me!" She yelled and slapped Koji on the cheek. "Ouch! What's that for?" Koji asked, feeling a little hurt.

"If you think that's funny, then dance with another girl." The neathian snapped, "Just get away from me."

For the rest of Gym class, Fabia just lied down, and after Gym, she stayed silent through English Class. Soon, the day was over.

As Fabia was packing her stuff up, Shun Kazami walked over to her. "So are we going to go?" He asked. The neathian looked at the ninja.

"Sure." Fabia muttered, still upset from what happened from Gym Class. "I can tell you're still upset about gym class. Everything's going to get better. I promise you." Shun said to her, clasping her hand.

"Shun…" Fabia hesitated. "Come on." He said, holding her hand. "It's going to be fun."

Fabia stood there for a moment, "Ok…" She said. The ninja smiled and held her hand. "Let's go."

Both teens ran out of the school. "Waahhh! Are you sure about this?" Fabia screamed. "Yeah! Believe me, it's fun!" Shun screamed.

As they both ran home to Shun's house, Fabia's eyes widened, his house was huge. Ginormous if it was another word.

"Come on in." Shun said to her. Fabia nodded and walked right in.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

Destined Lovers

Chapter 6

**Sayuri Lapis: I don't own Bakugan, but if I did, Fabia would come back and date Shun Kazami. **

As Shun and Fabia entered the house, Fabia gasped. It looked really fancy and pretty. "Are you sure this is your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, if this wasn't, I wouldn't walk to it." Shun said. "You want to come to my room?"

The neathian nodded, her eyes scanned the living room. The walls were green and there was a traditional Japanese style table with Futons next to them on each side. Next to the backyard door, there were two houseplants standing next to it.

"You have such a nice house. Your mom sure takes good care of it." Fabia complimented. "I don't have a mom anymore; she died when I was twelve." Shun said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The neathian muttered. "It's fine. I got over her death. I never had a dad." Shun said. "I see, I don't have a mom too. I don't have a dad either. My mom died giving birth to me and I never knew my dad. The only family I have is my older sister, Serena." Fabia told him. There was silence for a moment. "Want to go to my room?" The ninja asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Fabia answered. They both walked up the stairs. "If your mom doesn't care for the house, then who does?" The neathian asked.

"My grandpa, he's in the family room right now sleeping." The ninja said. Fabia and Shun both walked to a room that was unadorned. "Your room…looks plain." Fabia said.

"Sorry, but I don't like a lot of stuff to be in a room. But the main reason I invited you here was because I wanted to get to know you better. You seem interesting." Shun explained.

"Uhh…Thanks…" Fabia mumbled. "How am I interesting to you?"

"Do you do marital arts?" Shun asked her. Fabia nodded, "Yeah, do you?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm a ninja in training." Shun said. Fabia was about to strike a pose but Shun stopped her. "Let's do it in the backyard." He said.

They both walked out into the back yard. "Can I do it now?" Fabia asked. Shun Kazami nodded. Fabia closed her eyes and then opened them. She started to take steps and then ran.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Shun yelled and tried to attack but Fabia dodged his attack. "Hyah!" Fabia screamed and grabbed the ninja by his arm.

"Wait, what are you…" Shun started but Fabia threw him high up in the air. Luckily, the ninja was smart so he leaped to the top of the bathhouse.

"Wow, you're good Fabia!" He complimented. The neathian blushed. "It's nothing." She murmured. "Are you a ninja too?"

"Yeah, I've been training day by day since I was young." Shun then jumped down from the building and onto the ground. "Wanna practice some more?" He asked.

"Sure." The neathian replied. For the next two hours, they practiced their martial arts skills at each other until they were panting like dogs. "I reek of sweat." Shun breathed.

"Yeah, same thing." Fabia mumbled. Shun then noticed something glint on Fabia's hand. "Is that a ring on your hand?"

Fabia looked at her finger. "Yeah, it's really precious to me, so I can't lose it." She told him. "I see." The black haired teen muttered. "I have something precious to me as well."

"What is it?" Fabia asked, Shun stayed silent, staring out into the wind. Before he could answer, Shun's grandfather opened the backyard door. "Shun, it's getting late." He said.

"Ok Grandpa." Shun said and looked back at Fabia. "Do you want to take a shower here before you go?" He asked.

"Sure, I have no problem with that." Fabia answered. "You can take a shower in the bathhouse over there." The ninja said.

Fabia nodded and walked to the large house. She opened the door and saw two very large openings filled with water. One was pink and one was blue. "I guess the pink one is for the girls." She said and took her clothes off.

A yellow shine then covered her and soon, she was in her neathian form. _I wonder how Shun would react when he sees my neathian form? _She thought.

She dipped her foot in the water to test how hot it was. "It feels relaxing." She said and went in.

As she was bathing herself, her fantasy from earlier today came up in her mind. "Ack, why am I thinking about that?" She shook her head and felt her body heat up.

"Thinking about what?"

Fabia looked behind her and saw Shun looking from the other side, he had no shirt on and his hair was wet, water balls dripped down from his black strands. "Wh-Why are you peeking at me?" She stammered, looking embarrassed.

"I heard you say why are you thinking about that? What were you thinking?" Shun asked. "It's nothing." Fabia answered. Shun then eyed her oddly. "Is that you Fabia?" He asked.

"Of course I am Fabia, this is my neathian form!" She screamed.

"I didn't know that, where are you from?" Shun asked. "You wouldn't understand." Fabia answered. "No, tell me. I'll understand." He asked.

"I'm from Neathia." She finally said. "Neathia?" Shun asked. "Yeah, stop asking, you are embarrassing me. You don't have clothes on." She said.

"Ok, I'll go back." He said and looked back.

_Finally. _Fabia thought. She sat there. _I wonder what Shun's precious item is; maybe I will ask him tomorrow. _She thought.

Later, as she was adjusting her clothes to get ready to go home, she ran into Shun Kazami. "Ouch!" The ninja yelped as Fabia ran into him. "I'm sorry!" She squealed. "No, that's ok." He said.

They both stared at each other for a while until Shun's grandfather ran into them. "Shun, it's getting pretty late, Fabia needs to go home."

"I know that Grandpa, do you want me to walk you home Fabia?" Shun asked. Fabia nodded, "Sure."

They both walked out of Shun's house and started walking on the sidewalk. As they were walking, Fabia noticed Shun was holding her hand tightly. "Um…I can see my house now." She said as they approached it. "It looks nice." The ninja said. "Thanks…" The neathian murmured. As Shun let go of his hand, she felt disappointment rise in her chest. "No…!" She yelled and hugged him.

"What is it?" Shun asked. "I…I don't want you to leave me…" She murmured softly, snuggling herself close to him. "Geez, you really are somewhat a child." He told her.

_I am not a child! _Fabia thought and separated from him. "Well, today was fun either way, so see you at school tomorrow!" She told him.

"Yeah, see ya!" Shun replied and walked away from the house. As Fabia waved, she felt a warm sensation go through out her body.

_What is this feeling? _She thought as she huffed and let out small moans. Fabia ran inside the house and up to her room and locked the door behind her. _I can't take it anymore, I want my clothes off! _ She started to take her shirt off, her jeans, her bra, and her panties off and threw herself on the bed.

She closed her eyes and spread her legs wide open. "Mmnnaa….Aaahhh…" She moaned as she traced her breast curves. _What is this sensation? _She thought to herself.

Shun meanwhile, had the same sensation that Fabia had. He was naked as well and was stroking his own male parts. His fingers were covered in cum and he was on the bed. "Oh my gosh!" He moaned after his session. "I have never felt like this before. Why?" He then thought about Fabia, which made his body heat up. "Neathia…Why does that place sound so familiar?" He asked.

The next morning, Fabia sat up and sighed. "I need to go take a shower, I am tired." She stood up and walked into the shower. As she rinsed herself, she looked at her ring. "Did this ring trigger the sensation?" She asked herself.

Fabia ran downstairs to her sister to grab her lunch. "Thanks for the lunch Serena!" She said.

"You're welcome Fabia; make sure you are learning well at school!" She said as Fabia left the home. As the neathian ran, she saw Shun walking ahead of her. "Good morning Shun!" Fabia greeted. "Good morning…" Shun muttered and smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me yesterday, it was fun." Fabia thanked him.

As they walked to school, they both heard Sellon calling Shun's name. "Not her again." Shun groaned. The black haired woman then hugged Shun's hand. "I missed you so much!" She squealed. Sellon then looked at Fabia. "Shoo Bitch!" She said.

Fabia looked like she was going to cry, so she walked away from them. "Wait, Fabia!" Shun called out. "Ignore her Shun, let's walk to school together." Sellon cooed. The ninja sighed and walked with her.

Fabia ran to school, _why does she have to get between me and Shun? _She thought. She tried to blink a couple of times so no one would see her tears. As she went inside of the school, she saw Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira standing around in a circle.

Runo then spotted Fabia. "Hey Fabia, come over here! I want to introduce you to another friend of ours!"

"Who is it?" The neathian asked, wiping her eyes. "Are you ok Fabia?" The blunette asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Fabia said and replaced it with a smile.

"Great, I want you to meet Paige; she just came back from her spring break vacation yesterday in the Bahamas." Runo told her. Fabia approached the short haired pink girl. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?" The pink haired girl asked.

"My name is Fabia Sheen." The neathian responded to her. "My name is Paige Rose. Nice to meet you! Aren't you the rumored new student?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Fabia nodded. As the girls walked to their lockers, Fabia noticed Sellon flirting with Shun Kazami. "You're looking at Sellon and Shun aren't you?" Paige asked as she was taking her supplies out of her locker. "Yeah, how did you know that?" The neathian asked.

"Just a lucky guess." The pink haired girl shrugged. "You know that Shun is the most popular guy in the school and Sellon is the bratty queen right?" Paige then asked.

"Yeah, I got in big trouble with her when I accidently ran into him on my first day of school." Fabia told her. "Yeah, she has a mega crush on Shun Kazami. But he keeps dumping her like rotten fish." Paige explained.

"Doesn't she ever give up on him?" The dark blue haired girl asked. "Nope, and that's what's so annoying about her. Most girls would just cry and move on to new boys after their crushes dump them, but Sellon is so persistent. She is like the complete opposite, and her servants too. I heard a rumor that Sellon does BDSM on them."

"You mean Chris and Soon right?" The blue haired girl asked. Paige nodded.

"What's BDSM?" Fabia asked.

"Um…I'll tell you about that later." Paige said, looking kind of embarrassed. "I have to go to homeroom now, bye!"

Fabia waved and walked to Mrs. Bruntford's class, as soon as she arrived at her desk, Mrs. Bruntford started to erase the chalkboard and clapped her hands. "Alright class, take out your Biology homework that I assigned last night. It was about the anatomy of a frog." She said.

Fabia sighed and looked into her folder. "If it is not completed, I will give out a zero." The teacher called out.

Fabia took out her sheet. Chris and Soon, each who were sitting next to her, were grumbling. They did not complete their homework. "Hand in your papers!" The teacher sharply called out.

The students then started talking as they handed in their homework. "Chris and Soon, since this homework was not completed at all, you will each earn a zero." Mrs. Bruntford said.

The blonde haired girl and the red haired girl shrugged and went back to their desks. Fabia sighed and looked at her ring. "Hey Fabia!" Chris called out.

The neathian looked at the blonde haired girl. "What is it Chris?" She asked. "Where did you get that ring from?"

"Someone very special gave it to me when I was a little girl." Fabia answered. "Well, I think your special someone should have given you a higher quality ring. That is a cheap ring." Chris snickered.

"Right." Soon snorted, "Just leave me alone." Fabia sighed. When class was over, Fabia went to her second class, which was Mathematics.

To Be continued.


End file.
